Over the last decade, there has been a substantial increase in the use and deployment of network enabled client devices. These client devices may join a network system such that the client devices may have access to other devices on the network system. For example, a client device may join a network system through a wired Ethernet connection between the client device and a router operating within the network system.
Based on the ease with which client devices may establish physical connections with components within a network, some systems have mandated the use of authentication protocols to control entry of client devices to the network system. These authentication protocols verify that the client device is allowed to access the network and subsequently provide authenticated client devices with an internet protocol (IP) for operating within a secure section of the network system.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.